Ino's Child
by MonsterBash
Summary: Ino spends the night with Deidara from the Akatsuki. Then after discovering something major, she is forced confront him again. Five chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Ino's imprisonment

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

The dark damp room echoed around them. As the blonde haired Kunoichi pulled her knees to her chest, shivering as her little amount of purple fabric was just enough to cover her chosen parts. She exhaled a visible cloud of breath. And the shadow leaning in the corner of the same cell, one foot against the wall, lifted his heat.

"Look a..." He paused. "Are you cold?" The tired young woman was silent to the obvious, and instead responded by burying her face in her knees. Her Back up against the damp dirt wall. A few seconds passed and the man took a few steps in her direction removing his long black, red clouded cloak. Then kneeling beside the Kunoichi, wrapped it around her quivering body.

"Listen, uh... Ino isn't it?" He fell back on his bum, one knee sticking up and an arm resting on that. "You don't have to be scared ya'know. At least not of me. They took away all my materials, all my detonating clay." The girl looked up. Not a soul around them, and she grasped the robe, pulling it more snugly around her.

"I'm not scared." She muttered. "Not of you. And not of this place." The other sat with a look of intriguement. "Because I know that I won't die here. My comrades are out their looking for me, and the'll find me I know it."

"Well," he chuckled "At least you know your friends are coming for you. If mine find it easier just to leave me, that's just what they'll do." Ino looked up at the man, his yellow blond hair covering his left eye leaving his right prominent and blue. She didn't say anything. "You know you really should wear more clothes Miss Ino." He chuckled "And that's coming from me."

"Don't insult me!" She snapped "you're the enemy I'm not even suppose to be talking to you!"

"Fine." He puffed. "Then I want my cloak back." As Ino started to remove it, a cold chill gusted in sending shivers down her spine, and she squeezed it around her even tighter. "Haha," He stood and began to amble back to his corner. "Keep it. It's clear you need it more than me. Right now anyways."

"Hey..." She whispered, then her voice grew. "What's your name?" The Stone ninja turned.

"Deidara." He grinned.

"Deidara." Ino repeated. "You're an Akatsuki right?"

"Yeah,"

"Do...do you know where Sasuke is?" She asked with great anticipation.

"Aaahhh come on," he collapsed all his weighed against the stone wall. "Not this again,"

"What?!"

"Another one of Sasuke's fan girls. It's bad enough being in an organization with his older brother, who for your information is superior in every way. You know, I almost killed Sasuke once-"

"That's okay." She somberly interrupted. "I didn't think so." And she returned to her position of nudging her eyes to her knees.

"Look uh, if you don't mind my asking, what do you and all those other Leaf ninja find so appealing about him anyway? Wouldn't you have gotten over him by now?" Deidara asked.

"Because... He IS one of us leaf ninja." Ino lifted her head. "He is one of us and..."

"And?"

"And I've been in love with him since as long as I can't remember."

"Hmmm..." Deidara hummed. "Really? You still love him after all the shit he's done to the Hidden Leaf Village, all the hell he's put you through?"

"I can't forgive him for all those things he's done. That's why I know we can never really be together."

"Then take my advice." The Akatsuki moaned. "Give up on him. He's never coming back."

"How can you say that?!" She stood, the black enemy robe still draped over her. "How do you know someone who has been forgiven like Sasuke will never come back?!"

"Because I never went back either..." The room grew silent. "And I'm sure there are a lot more happy people waiting for me with open arms. 'Brother Deidara', that's what they call me. And don't fool yourself, Sasuke won't ever be welcomed back, maybe by you and a few other naive Shinobi who think that repentance is payment enough for ones crimes, but if he is ever dragged back there, to that damned Village. What's waiting for him won't be a welcome banner, but a jail cell and a long interrogation. He'll never again see the light of day."

With all of The young Yamanaka's anger an fury, she just didn't have the power right now to fight back. And instead, fell back down to her knees and started to cry. Deidara, now feeling like the jerk he was, started to feel remorseful. And he tip toed back over to the young girl.

"Hey listen, don't cry. I uh didn't mean it like that." He lied. "I mean, what I said was completely valid, but I admit the delivery was a bit harsh."

"I'm not crying because of what you said!" She bursted.

"Well aren't you moody." He sassed. "Don't forget, if you are interested I mean, remember... I do have three tongues." The sarcastic yet seductive tone almost mocked her.

"Look, just don't talk to me any more, okay?!" Ino turned to face the wall, away from the young Akatsuki.

"Hey I'm just bored, three days in this mud whole stuck with a little girl hasn't got me in the greatest mood. Talking to you isn't getting us anywhere. What else are we gonna do to pass the time?"

Still she continued to say nothing. And for a long moment it sated that way. Then Deidara reached down into the dirt floor, and picked up a clunk of red gooey substance. Then the glob disappeared into his palm. After a few minutes of a low chewing sound he walked over to Ino, crouched and held out his hand. Curling back his fingers he revealed to her a clay flower.

"Don't be so down all right? It's making me sick." Then placing it at her feet he stood to walk off again.

"Wait." She called. "...Thank you."

"Sure thing."

"...are... You cold too?" Ino whispered and the surprised foe looked curiously at her.

"Doesn't matter, like I said, you need it more than I do."

"We can share. Shinobi Survival tactics state that when no heat source can be found, the Shinobi in need of it must bundle together to share body heat." She stated, peaking the Stone Ninja's interest even further. And with this he sat next to her, opening the large cloak he not only grabbed it, but then wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in closely to his chest.

"Like this?" He teased.

"Yes." She whispered.

And after what seemed like no time at all, he turned to her, leaving not even an inch between their faces and squeezed her tightly. His eyes blue like the sky, hers like the deep ocean during a storm. And there was no resistance when he leaned in even further to press his lips firmly up against hers.

That morning, a noise woke the pair in a frantic. Ino poked her head out from under the Black cloak with red clouds and finished buttoning the top of her shirt. Deidara too leaped up, throwing his robe back on and quickly tying his hair back up in a pony tail.

"Who is it?" Deidara whispered to his cellmate, buttoning his pants.

"Not sure." She peeped out the tiny opening in the metal door. "Not our allies..." She frowned "well, my allies anyway."

"Really, they actually came for me?" Deidara cracked a surprising joyful grin. "Tobi my man, you came through after all."

"It doesn't look like they are your friends either." His smiled fell off and the figure came around the corner. It was the man who put them in here. And both the pony tailed, one eyed blonds grimaced under their breath.

"Kabuto Yakashi."

"Deidara, I have a plan." Ino took a few steps back, the light coming through the slot framing her eye perfectly.

"I don't take orders from you..." He groaned.

"Look, we may not be on the same team, but we are in the same boat. We can escape together." Deidara perked his head up. "Well, at the same time anyway."

"Fine. What's this plan of yours?" He asked grabbing up two handfuls of clay, knowing that he would need some.

Finally the silver haired four eyes appeared. And just as he was passing by their cell. Ino yelled.

"NOW DEIDARA!"

And raising two fingers to his lips the ground beneath Kabuto became soft.

"What's this?" Kabuto expressed. "Clay?"

"Chakra infused clay..." The Young Akatsuki corrected. For now the snake was immobile, and Ino held out both her hands, framing the enemies face.

"Ninja Art, mind transfer Jutsu."

Ino's body suddenly became lifeless, and it fell to the cold floor.

"Oh that's what you meant by 'catch me.'" Deidara said to himself. And Kabuto suddenly took out his set of keys.

"Release your jutsu Deidara. It's me Ino, my mind transfer was successful."

"How do I know that Ino didn't miss and thats really Kabuto?" Said the sceptic.

"Would Kabuto know that the mouths on your hands aren't just skilled at justu?" She smirked.

And with this he let him go, allowing him to unlock the door.

"Bring my body out too." She said and he picked up the limp purple blob and walked out the open door. Kabuto's. body then walked in with the force of Ino. And shut the door on himself. She then pointed his hands at her body in Deidara's arms and released her jutsu.

She came to life in the Akatsuki's arms.

"Thanks Deidara." She smiled.

"Yeah yeah... Don't mention it." He set her down a bit forcefully on the ground. "Now, lets get the hell outta here."

And the two started running down the long hallway. Using his camera in his left eye, Deidara looked further ahead.

"There's the exit!" And the pair finally made contact with sunlight for the first time in nearly four days.

"Ino!" A familiar voice called.

"Choji!" She responded with excitement. "Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru!" She smiled in glee at all who came to retrieve her.

'But where...' Deidara thought, as his assumptions about his team leaving him for dead became a reality.

"Ooooh Deeeiidaaraaaaa!" A silly voice came from a spiraled orange mask. "I brought your pouch of detonating clay!" And he tossed it down to him.

"Tobi, my man. It's good to see you." A sinister grin reclaimed the Akatsuki's face. And a giant bird appeared from his hand. Then flying away he looked back at the girl with which he was held prisoner. And she stared back at him with wide sad puppy eyes. Longing. But he just chuckled and called down to her.

"Sorry doll, I guess it just wasn't meant to be." And both he and his partner flew off through the trees. Leaving behind the leaf and its Shinobi.

"Deidara..." Ino sighed.

"Ino! Are you hurt?!"

"No. Lets go home."


	2. Chapter 2: Ino's Pregnancy

A few weeks passed and things seemed to return to normal. The Ino-Shika-Cho formation walked side by side down the street. When a pink haired Kunoichi ran up to them.

"Hey Ino."

"Hey Sakura." They said.

"I've been meaning to ask-" Sakura paused. "Hey Ino, are you alright? You don't look so good."

It was true, the Yamanaka stared down at her feet and her face turned as white as a sheet. Then hurling over she threw up all over the ground. Her friends stood surprised.

"I'm sorry guys." She coughed.

"Ino, are you sick?" Choji knelt down to her.

"It must have been all that barbecue last night." Sakura said. "She ate more than you Choji."

Shikamaru stood as the three of them crouched on the floor. And a sudden expression shot across his face.

"Why don't you help her home Sakura." The Nara suggested. And as the Haruno wrapped her friends arm around her and picked her up by her waist, they walked off.

"Sakura..." Ino mumbled. "I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong with Ino, Shikamaru?" Choji asked in great concern.

"Come on," Shikamaru turned and started to walk away. "We better find Kiba."

"Why Kiba?" The Akamichi started after him.

"He needs to know."

Later that night, the three clan heads and their offspring gathered in the main room of the Yamanaka household. Ino, now dressed in a full length purple robe, with a large white flower woven on the side of it, was the only one sitting in a single chair. Her father stood arms crossed and greatly conflicted. Choji and Shikamaru stood by their dads, and Sakura too. And Mrs. Yamanaka was waiting behind her husband.

"Ino." Inoichi spoke. "What do you have to say for yourself?" His voice stern and solid.

"I-" she mumbled

"Who is the father?!" Her dad wouldn't even let her finish.

"He's uh... He's a leaf Shinobi." She said. "One of the men killed in that unsuccessful mission last week."

"You're telling me that the father is dead?"

"Yes." She paused.

"Give me a name." He demand.

"Mr. Yamanaka," Shikamaru intervened. "The man died in the service of the Leaf Village, can't we leave him with a little dignity? I'll bet he didn't even know, right Ino?" The girl looked to her friend and nodded.

"No, he had no idea."

"Shikamaru," Inoichi said. "Do not tell me how to punish my daughter."

"My son is right, Inoichi." Shikaku chimed in. "If anything, leaving all the shame on Ino would be punishment enough. No need to damage the reputation of a leaf Shinobi who made an honorable sacrifice."

"Besides," Chouza said. "There isn't anything you can do about it now. You still love your daughter?"

"Of course I do." Inoichi's voice softened.

"Then I think we are done here."

Sakura and the rest of team 10 lead Ino out the back of the house. Where she put her face in her hands.

"Now how about the truth Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you mean?" Ino said.

"Come on, your dad is an interrogation expert, so you knew what he was looking for and avoided it. But I however am your teammate, so I know your tell." Then he said. "You can keep telling everyone that the father of your child is a dead nameless Shinobi, but I think people are gonna start to think otherwise when that baby comes out with blond hair and red fang marks on his face."

"What? Red fang-" Ino threw her hands down. "You think it's Kiba's?!"

"Well isn't it?!" Shikamaru threw back. "We all know you're not officially dating but everyone knows you two-"

"You think you're so smart Shikamaru! But you don't know anything!" Ino then collapsed on the ground, Sakura standing behind her. Then put her head between her hands. "What's Kiba gonna think of me?"

"Kiba thinks you're a slut!" A familiar voice called from atop the Yamanaka roof. And the shadow of both a man and dog overcast the group. Then jumping down he approached her. "My mom's gonna beat the shit outta me Ino! When she finds out I've knocked you up!"

The red cheeked slit eyed boy stood in front of her.

"Calm down Kiba!" Her harsh voice softened. "It isn't yours..."

"What? But Shikamaru said..."

"Sorry Kiba," Shikamaru scratched his head. "Guess I jumped the gun. This whole situation is such a drag."

"Then..." Choji faded in. "If not a nameless Shinobi, or Kiba, then whose is it?"

The four men leaned in to the sitting Kunoichi, with great anticipation. Sakura placed a hand on her friends shoulder and spoke for her.

"It was Deidara of the Village Hidden In the Stones."

"So that Akatsuki that you were held prisoner with back in Orochimaru's lair." Shikamaru confirmed.

"Wow Ino, you really are a slut!" Kiba scoffed.

Ino yelled. "Shut your mouth Kiba!"

"Shut your legs Ino!" He shouted back.

"Can everyone just calm down!" Choji cried.

"You calm down! I'm outta here!" Kiba turned "Come on Akamaru!" And the pair leaped off. Leaving team Asuma and Sakura to deal with it.

"I guess Ino's not the girl I thought she was." Kiba said looking straight ahead as he walked.

"Bark bark." Akamaru replied.

"I know boy," Kiba sighed. "I guess I should't be surprised. I mean, everyone told me that she wasn't a girl for a serious relationship."

"Bark bark."

"Yeah," Kiba smiled. "I need a girl to keep me in check. Someone quiet and reserved." Then the two stumbled into a dumpling shop. Where they found their hooded teammate.

"Hey Shino," Kiba sat next to his friend. "What's up with you?"

"Not much." Shino hummed. "Yourself?"

"Well, Ino and I are through." Kiba said as Akamaru placed his big head on his masters lap, the rest of his body out of the way under the table.

"It was my understanding that you were never officially dating?"

"We weren't... But I was thinking about it."

"You're so stupid Kiba." Shino sipped his tea. "Are you so blind to see that your perfect match is on your very team?"

Kiba leaned back. "I'm flattered Shino but..."

"Not me imbecile," Shino scoffed. "Hinata."

"What?" Kiba pulled himself back in. "Hinata?"

"Don't ask me why, but for some reason, she is attracted to loud and obnoxiously outspoken morons like Naruto and you..."

"Are you sure? I thought she was hopelessly spent on Naruto."

"Yes. There was a time when that was the case. But ever since it became clear that Naruto was in love with Sakura, and they started dating, Hinata has altered her gaze to another."

Kiba sat puzzled.

"Haven't you noticed that she gets red in the face when Naruto is nowhere around? The very thing you used to tease her for, she now does because of you."

"I don't know Shino. How can I believe you?"

"It's a shame that you don't trust your own teammate after all we've been through." Shino stared into his tea. "But feel free to ask her yourself. I am meeting her here."

"What?"

"Hello Shino," the faint voiced called "and K-Ki-Kiba!" She stuttered as her face flushed with a pink glow.

"Come here Hinata, sit by me." Kiba insisted, and the white eyed Kunoichi did so.

"I just remembered." Shino said. "I am late for an Aburame meeting. Sorry I have to go." He then stood and ambled out. Leaving his teammates to eat dumplings as a couple.

Epilogue:

Ino waddled down the street, her melon sized belly being held with one hand. And fresh flowers in the other.

"Ino." A voice called and she turned.

"Kurenai-sensei." Ino said smiling.

"How are you?" She approached with a young boy holding her hand.

"Just fine."

"I heard you've been out off of missions for the next few months."

"Well," Ino giggled "obviously. I've been spending all my time in the flower shop."

"That's good." Kurenai smiled. A long moment past and Ino went somber.

"How's Kiba? I haven't seen him much. He doesn't come into the store. I guess he prefers to pick wild flowers for his girlfriends..."

"He's fine." The sensei insured. "He and Hinata have been very happy together, I love it when my students fall in love."

"I'm happy for them." Ino smiled tenderly.

"Listen Ino, I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei?" Ino said.

"No matter what people say about you being a single mother, don't make it make you hate your child." Kurenai and Ino looked down to the dark skinned, red eyed toddler. "Because a real mother would tell you that if you had it to do all over again, you wouldn't change a thing."

Ino nodded, then picked a flower from her bouquet and handed it to Kurenai's son.

"Asuma-sensei would be proud."

"He'd be proud of you too Ino." Kurenai assured. And the two women shared in a hug, then went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3: Ino's Confrontation

The smash of a vase caught the attention of the two Kunoichi. "Inomi! Don't touch anything!" Yelled the blond Yamanaka to her son. "I'm sorry Sakura."

"It's alright. My mother gave it so me... So I really didn't like it anyway." The rosette smiled and sipped from her tea cup. "Thank you for the flowers you brought me." She smiled. "So anyway, Ino, tell me more about this mission you have just been assigned."

"Oh..." Ino sighed. "Lady Tsunade has put me on a squad that is assigned to go after two Akasuki members that have been spotted just inside the borders of the Land of Fire. It's a four man squad. Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru will be coming along too." She placed her cup down and stared into it blankly. For a long time no one spoke.

"Do you think it's him?" Sakura finally said. Ino looked up at her yet still said nothing. "It's been a year hasn't it?" The blond only nodded. Then the boy ambled towards his mother. Ino tightened his short pony tail and fluffed the faux-hawk like part in the front.

"Yeah it has." She smiled as she glared into the sky blue eyes of her child.

"He'll make a fine Shinobi one day, a year old and he is already walking just fine." Ino nodded.

"I leave early tomorrow. Sakura, will you do me a favor and watch after Inomi while I'm gone?"

"Of cause I will Ino." She smiled as she pulled the small child up onto her lap. "We'll have a great time won't we?!"

"Yes Auntie-Sakura!" Inomi mumbled.

"Haha! He can already talk too!"

The three of them sat for a while longer until Ino left to prepare for her mission.

That morning she rose and slid on her purple skirt and buttoned her halter top. Then wrapped white bandages around her stomach tightly like she used to wear as a gennin. Putting on her sandals she snapped on her shuriken holster and she was ready to go.

At the gates she met her companions, the white eyed Hyuga and red cheeked Inuzuka. Along with her own team member of the Nara clan.

"Alright, are we all ready to go?" Shikamaru stated more than asked. "Since Lady Tsunade has declared me

Team caption we will all abide by my plan... So yeah. This mission is all about confirming the reports of Akasuki sightings near the border of the Land of Fire to the East. It's a drag but, we gotta do it."

"You ready Ino?" Kiba asked as he looked at his old 'girlfriend'.

For a moment she said nothing. Only stared at him and his current girl friend. She wasn't sure if he was genuinely asking if she was prepared for the mission is general, or if he was referring to that incident a year ago that involved an Akatsuki. And they all knew that there was a possibility that it was the same one. "Yes. I'm ready."

"Great then... Lets go." Shikamaru said in a monotone expression. "Scatter!"

"Damn it Tobi will you shut up?!" The blond stone ninja begged for the nth time.

"But Deeiidaaraaaa!" The masked man pleaded.

"Just shut up!" Then suddenly a kunai landed at his feet, a white tag attached to it. "Paper bomb!" He exclaimed as he leapt backwards barely avoiding the explosion.

"Hey Deirdara, did you see that? I think one of your bombs went off."

"Damn it Tobi, that wasn't me!"

"Hey, Akatsuki!" A voiced called from high in the trees. A man and a white dog sat grinning.

"Kiba! What are you doing? This is a recon mission, you weren't suppose to engage in combat." Shikamaru informed.

"W-what's happened?" A faint voice asked and she and the other Kunoichi caught up, standing on a branch of their own.

"Well we found the Akatsuki, but Kiba went and made our presence known."

"What?" Ino glared down through the trees and finally put to rest all of her anticipation. And she saw what she hoped she wouldn't. But before she could say anything-

"Oh, hey there sweetheart!" The cocky ninja smiled when he noticed the girl.

"So you do remember me, huh Deidara?" Her voice was stern and forceful. She stood on her branch while Hinata stayed crouched.

"Yeah... Ina right? From prison? Man it's been a while... How many years... Three, five?"

"It's Ino! And only one year..." Her hands were balled into fists. Her teammate could sense her tension from a few yards away.

"Calm down Ino, the mission is complete. Our objective now is to get back to the Leaf safety and deliver this information to the Hokage. Don't let your emotions get the better of you." The Nara said referring to what she must be feeling in regards to the stone Shinobi. 'After what she's had to deal with, it's no wonder she wants to kill him.' He thought to himself.

"You do what you need to Shikamaru." Ino spit out as she leapt to the ground, a mere few yards away from the pair of enemies.

"My my my... well Miss Ino, it Looks like you took my advice and put on a little more clothes." Deidara chuckled as he casually slipped his hands passed his robe.

"Well, I thought that I should be dressing a little more appropriately considering..." She stopped.

"Ino! Come on! We need to get out of here!" Shikamaru called. The young mother knew that what Shikamaru said was right, it was smarter to leave, to get out and go back to the village. Their mission was to find out and report back in. But she couldn't help herself.

"I'm not stopping you Shikamaru!" She yelled back, not even turning her head, her eyes not leaving Deidara's.

"I-Ino... P-please!"

"Yeah Ino, don't be an idiot!"

"Bark bark!"

"Deidaraaa... I'm getting tired of this. Can't we kill them and go now?" Tobi said in a winey tone.

"I don't know my man... Looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out of this one." He pulled his hand out of what now appeared to be his white pouch.

"We don't wanna fight you." Shikamaru made clear. 'Damn it, Ino's on the edge and Kiba is unstable. I can't trust that he won't jump in there and try to do something heroic... But actually be doing something stupid instead.'

"S-Shikamaru..." The white eyed Kunoichi whispered quietly, her words filled with concern for her friend. "W-what are we g-going to do?"

"I have a plan Hinata... Come here." Shikamaru leaned in to the branch where she was and whispered into her ear.

"I u-understand."


	4. Chapter 4: Ino's Skeleton

"Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata! You take care of the masked man and Ino and I will take Deidara!" Shikamaru commanded as the four leapt forward.

Tobi smiled behind his orange mask. 'Holding them off with be easy, although I'll have to hold back.' He thought to himself. The hound and his master struck from above while Hinata maneuvered her way behind the enemy. Using her gentle fist, the three managed to push him away from his partner. Back into the thick of the forest.

"Shadow possession jutsu." Said the Nara as he folded his hands in front of his nose. Deidara made no effort to avoid the attack. "Ino this is our chance. Let's go!" But she stayed frozen, once again the smart thing to do would be run, or even use her mind transfer to help her allies, but instead she just stood there. Seeing that his teammate would do nothing, Shikamaru shifted his sign. "Shadow Stitching!" From the ground shot up long strings of black shadows that whooshed past Ino and impaled the man in front of her.

"Aah!" Ino gasped at what she saw. But the figure of Deidara didn't bleed out at the massive punctures and scratches that were inflicted on him as expected. But instead it began to wilt and turn a white mushy color.

"A clay clone." Shikamaru analyzed.

"That's right, very good." The voice appeared behind him and before Shikamaru could react he was nailed on the back of the neck and fell. "Well, now that he's out of the way..."

Ino stayed frozen. She began to regret not listening to her friend. Had she done so she might be on her way home right now, to see her child. But she chose this, to stay here and face this old skeleton. 'This man is an Akatsuki,' she thought to herself. 'I don't know how long I will be able to hold up against him.' Knowing that she wasn't the best fighter in her year, 'I should have worked with Shikamaru when I had the chance. Now I've screwed us all over. Not only will the enemy get away, but we might not make it back either. And that was the mission... To make it back alive.'

Deidara raised two fingers to his lips and the ground beneath Ino began to soften. "Remember this move doll?" He said as he slowly approached her. "It was the same one I used on Kabuto when we escaped from Orochimaru's lair." She remembered well... It was a substitute for the Nara's shadow possession so that she could use her clan jutsu without fear of missing. Her body sunk deeper, she was now at her knees. As it crawled up her thighs she reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai. But before she could throw it he was already close enough to kick it away from her reach, and as she reached back for another, she found that the clay had graduated up her hips and engulfed her ninja tool pouch. "Now now... None of that." He crouched close to her face as her arms got caught up in the mess too, and she was now elbow deep in Deidara's clay.

Just as he leaned in closer, their faces only inches apart. 'Just like the last time.' She thought.

"Hey Ino, Shikamaru!" A voice called and the footsteps of her comrades grew louder.

"Kiba!" She screamed, small drops of sweat forming on her porcelain forehead behind her plume of platinum hair.

"O-oh no!" Hinata squealed. "Sh-Shikamaru! What do we d-do now? Th-this wasn't apart of the p-plan!" The Hyuga connected her two index fingers. 'Shikamaru is unconscious... And my medical ninjutsu isn't very strong. Even if I could get close enough to him to use it I am not sure how well it would work.' Her knees turned inward, causing her feet to go pigeon toed. 'But I trust Shikamaru, he knows what he is doing. H-he must!'

"Stay back Hinata, Akamaru and I will protect you!" Kiba barked drawing a kunai.

"N-no Kiba!" She panted. "Back home, I-in the Leaf Village... Th-there I am your g-girlfriend. But here... H-here I am like any other Shinobi, r-ready to die for my comrades."

"Hinata..." The red fang marked boy stared at the steel feather he remembered why he loved so dearly.

"Oh hey guys..." Deidara turned to look over his shoulder, breaking the little moment, still crouched by the blond Yamanaka. "I forgot you were there. Where's Tobi?"

"We took care of that loser!" Kiba yelled.

"Really?" Deidara smiled. 'That moron, he must have ran off and left me here. There's no way that these Leaf Shinobi could have taken my man out. I'll have to kick his ass later for abandoning me.' However Deidara turned back around ignoring the three completely and returned to the trapped Ino. As Hinata took advantage of Deidara's disinterest and ran over to help Shikamaru, Kiba took the opportunity to pounce.

But Kiba and Akamaru's running up behind him did no good when they were intercepted by the masked man leaping out of the ground and whacking them with a twig. "Oh, so you didn't leave me here all along then huh Tobi?"

"Oh NOOO Deidaraaa. I was just waiting!" And much to Kiba's annoyance they began fighting again. Hinata lowered herself to the ground and hovered her hands over the unconscious Nara. Small dainty hands glowing.

"H-Hinata..." He whispered as one eye poked open. "Ino... Where's Ino?"

"Sh-she's over there..." Hinata cooed back. Suddenly Shikamaru grasped her wrist, breaking her concentration and stopping her medical ninjutsu. He hoisted himself up on one elbow, still peeking out through a single eye.

"Hinata, did you do it? Did the plan work?"

"N-no... I haven't had the chance to-"

"It's okay. This isn't over yet."

"Well my precious Ino, I am flattered that you came all this way to find me." Deidara teased, leaning in even closer. Ino could smell his breath, although she crinkled her nose and closed her eyes, she could not fight the fact that in was sweet and alluring. It was exactly the same as she remembered a year ago.

"I was assigned to come. I didn't know it was you out here." She admitted.

"Regardless, I'm flattered that you ignored your teammate just so we could chat a little longer." He held out his hand and cupped her cheek, slowly dragging it upward until he finally let the tongue from the mouth on his hand slip out and lick her salty skin. Her eyes widened and looked up. She would have been disgusted at this, being licked by the enemy, but she couldn't explain why that wasn't the case. At this he only leaned closer, past her face and right next to her ear. "I don't want to fight you Ino." He whispered, the warmth of his sweet breath stimulating her. And he pulled his other hand out of his pouch, then uncurled his fingers to reveal to her a flower.

'It looks just like the one he made me last time.' She thought, only this one was white from the different type of clay used to make it.

Hinata slung Shikamaru's arm over her shoulders and helped him to stand. "Ino!" He yelled. But just then Deidara stood and hurled the freshly made flower. Both Hinata and Shikamaru gasped as they saw it land at their feet between them and Kiba. "Kiba! Get down!" Shikamaru yelled but the flower detonated causing a surprisingly weak explosion. 'Thats strange...' He thought. However the dust from the blast stayed lingering in the air, and when it cleared they all saw that their numbers had been reduced by half. They were fine with knowing that the Akatsuki were no longer here but Ino... "Ino! Where's Ino?!" Shikamaru was still weak and Kiba and Hinata where nearly out of chakra. She placed a hand on his chest trying to heal him a little more. "No Hinata, save your chakra, the plan still stands. And we need you for it."

"O-okay Shik-Shikamaru."


	5. Chapter 5: Ino's Farewell

When Ino awoke from her unconsciousness, she found that she was being held by familiar arms. 'Kiba?' She thought as they leapt through the trees. 'No... Shikamaru?' But it was neither one of her allies. Her eyes shot open upon realizing who and why it was familiar. 'Deidara!' She struggled and finally they stopped so he set her down on a branch, the same forceful motion as before.

"Are, are you kidnapping me?!" She screamed.

"Tobi, why don't you go on ahead." Deidara chuckled as if she never spoke.

"If you are, my friends came for me when I was taken once and they'll do it again!"

"Settle down... I'm not kidnapping you." He sighed. "God, you can be really annoying..."

"Then... Why?" She asked her voice now soft and tired like she exhausted.

"Ehhh Idntknow..." He groaned, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the trunk of the tree. A few minutes passed and Ino began to imagine what kind of panic her comrades must be in looking for her. Despite being taken away from her friends by enemies she still didn't feel endangered. The yellow haired stone ninja looked down at the branch on which he stood.

'Why did I carry this girl off? Talking isn't gonna get us anywhere...' He thought to himself. 'Maybe it's because I kinda enjoyed her company whilst we were imprisoned together. She was... Fun, at the very least. But she is a Leaf Kunoichi, and I a rogue from a different land...' This thoughts trailed off and his expression grew even more somber.

"So..." Deidara mumbled. "Are you cold?"

"No." She said bravely and placed her hand on her tool pouch on her lower back. If this were any other ninja in any other situation, Deidara would have sprung to alertness after seeing an enemy Shinobi reach into her pouch that housed weapons like shuriken and kunai. But he stood still leaning, arms crossed and singled eye fixed. As she brought her hand forward from her pouch she held out her hand. It was folded though not tightly, enough to where what she must be holding was hidden inside. Deidara pushed off from the tree and leaned in to see what she wanted to show him.

She curled back her fingers to reveal a small red clay flower. "Don't be so down alright?" She smirked.

'Is that... It is. That's the flower I made her that night.' He couldn't help but crack a grin. 'This is too poetic' he thought. He took it from her as she dropped it in his open hands, the lips in his palms also grinning. "Well uh... Thanks." He closed his hand around it. "So... Not many people take my advice. I'm glad to see you did."

"Well you know..." She said. "I thought a mother should dress a little more modestly."

"A mother huh?" Deidara laughed.

"Mmhmm." She nodded yet didn't smile. "A boy... Inomi."

"So miss Ino found a man... Come on who's the daddy?" He asked in almost a teasing tone.

"Ino!" Someone called. Shikamaru appeared on her branch, Kiba and Akamaru appeared behind Deidara while Hinata stood behind Ino.

"It's all right Shikamaru." Ino assured, then turned to face the Akatsuki like they were still the only ones there.

"Well?" Deidara continued.

Shikamaru placed his hand on his friends shoulder as he noticed the tears building up behind her eyes. The finally she spoke.

"A nameless Shinobi..."

"Eh, well that sounds about right." The enemy said as he flashed that cocky smile. Meanwhile Hinata stood frozen in her gentle fist stance, prepared for their team captain to give the word.

"Oooooh Deiiiiddaaaraaaaa!" Called a voice off in the distance.

"Well that'll be my man Tobi." He said as he lifted his arm into the air, and throwing it down a blast revealed a giant white bird on which he jumped.

"Now Akamaru!"

"Let him go Kiba," Shikamaru paused. "Remember, our mission isn't to fight."

The bird lifted into the air. "Well, I guess another time them huh doll?"

And Ino glared up at him, tears draining yet she couldn't fight the gigantic smile that spread across her face. She tilted her head up and called out to the stone ninja. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be!" And he chuckled as the bird disappeared through the canopy of leaves.

"Are you all right Ino?" Shikamaru asked in concern, not noticing that he was the one supporting her limp body.

"Yes Shikamaru, I'm fine."

'Im glad everything worked out okay.' Hinata thought to herself. 'It was a good plan, Shikamaru, but I would never want to have to use my gentle fist to block the chakra points of a comrade.'

'I'm glad we didn't have to do that. I was gonna have Hinata make it so Ino couldn't move, that way we could have carried her back no fuss.' Shikamaru thought. 'But this looks like it worked out okay too.' "Let's go home everybody. I'll report to Lady Tsunade and our mission will be complete."

EPILOGUE:

"Mommie!" The small boy stumbled over to the purple Kunoichi.

"Hello my little Inomi!" She smiled, so relieved to see him again. But when she hoisted him up into her arms she stared back into those big blue eyes. 'My god... They're his, they're Deidara's.' She thought in horror. But she quickly grew content upon realizing, 'No... They're Inomi's.'

"Mommie I made you a bracelet!" He announced as he handed her a chain of flowers.

"Thank you sweetheart." She said as she slipped it on her wrist.

"Hey Ino!" The pink haired Kunoichi walked over and have the child a pat on the head. "He was so good while you were away. Haha."

"I'm glad! Hey do you know where I could find Kurenai-Sendai?"

"Yeah, I heard she would be at the training grounds with the rest of her team."

"Oh, okay, thanks Sakura. Do you mind if I leave Inomi here a little bit longer?"

"Of course."

"Kurenai-Sensai?" Ino called as she walked around the common ninja training grounds. "Kurenai?"

"She isn't here!" And non other than Kiba Inuzuka came out from behind a bush. "She left with Hinata about an hour ago."

"Oh..."

"Did you need to tell her something? I could pass on a message."

"I just wanted to tell her..." Ino paused. "That she was right. No matter what happens I'll never regret it." Then bringing her arms close to her chest, she clutched the bracelet of flowers.

'I remember when Ino used to make those daisy chains all the time back during our days at the academy.' Kiba thought. They remained silent for a while until Kiba finally spoke.

"He's a great kid..."

"Yeah, he is." She smiled, wishing so hard that it had been Kiba's like everybody thought, just so Inomi might have a father to run up and hug too.

"I-um... I'm sorry I called you a slut." This sounded like a stupid apology.

"Well..." She confessed. "You weren't wrong in your accusations."

"Haha, but still..."

"You and Hinata look great together." She interrupted.

"Thanks."

"You like her a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah, she's wonderful." Kiba's face flushed pink.

"Kiba," a deep yet eerie voiced came from behind a tree.

"Yeah? Oh hey Shino!" Kiba said as he turned to see his teammate.

"Hinata and Kurenai are looking for you." The Aburame informed from behind his high collar.

"Okay, seeya Ino." And both he and Akamaru ran off, leaving Ino and Shino in the sunset shadowed training grounds.

"Hello, Ino." Said Shino.

"Hey bug boy." Ino mocked. She had never disliked Shino yet for some reason she felt so alienated by him. It isn't like she way afraid of bugs, being around the Akimichi clan, where butterflies were a constant. Granted, she used to freak out at that fact he housed them in his body like a human hive, but like the rest of the Konoha 11, she was used to it.

"I heard you just got back from a dangerous mission." Shino continued.

"Yes."

"Thanks to my teammate you were endangered. I apologize for him."

"It's okay..." It couldn't be helped that any conversation with Shino was going to be a little awkward. But this was too intense.

"That's a beautiful bracelet you have." Shino complimented on noticing it in her hand.

"Thank you, Ino-" but she stopped when she looked down to stare at it and noticing a new bracelet had formed on her wrist. But this wasn't one of flowers like her son had made, it was black, and it tingled, almost tickled on her skin.

"Sh-Shino... I"

"They're my parasitic insects." He informed.

"By why are-"

"I've been admiring you for some time Ino. Quiet women like Hinata for some reason pay more attention to the louder more obnoxious men. One would think that loud and obnoxious women would prefer quiet and more reserved men. But unfortunately for men like me... This isn't the case. They still go after the hot shots." Ino stood unsure of what he was trying to say.

'Did he just call me loud and obnoxious?' Ino thought, knowing that this probably wasn't an insult due to Shino's blatant nature.

"I went to Sakura's house while you were on your mission. Inomi was there. He is a good kid and I am fond of him. And-"

"Shino," Ino stopped him then extended her hand, the one with the rim of bugs dancing around it. 'It isn't as romantic as a clay flower, nor will it keep like one... But, it's his own way and, I love it.'

Shino stood still as Ino walked closer to him and finally made contact with his collar. She slowing unbuttoned the first snap then stared at his goggles to see if he would resist. Though she couldn't see through the dark glass she assumed that his lack of protest was a signal for her to continue. So she did. Undoing the next few buttons until his shirt was split open to the top of his chest. It had been a long time since she had seen his mouth, when they were genin was the last time. He didn't smile. Still that straight unamused face she always assumed he had, but she liked it. It was honest. One thing worse than a genuine frown was a fake smile. She leaned in an firmly pressed her lips against his.

He stood there stiff. Ino than began to wonder if this was the first time Shino had ever been kissed before. Shino had been focused on getting Kiba to realize Hinata's feelings for him, so he didn't really think about it for himself. But he really did admire Ino. Just as she was beginning to think she had done something wrong and started to pull away, Shino wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Ino felt complete.

*THE END*


End file.
